world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040315doirlily
11:37 GT: Lily knocks hastily on Doir's door. 11:37 GA: Doir walks up from the way of Sami's room. "hey, lily." 11:39 GT: She looks...wow. She looks not good. She grabs Doir's shoulders. "Get inside," she says curtly. 11:40 GA: "alright." Doir opens the door, walks in, and closes it behind them. 11:41 GT: Once inside, she looks around nervously at the cameras, then pulls out her notebook again. 11:41 GT: "Who told you?" she writes. 11:41 GT: "And what the HELL possessed you to talk about it in the MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING MEMO?" 11:42 GA: "if youre talking about the thiago thing, which by the way you gave no indication that youre talking about it but its really the only logical conclusion, scarlet said it just before you entered." 11:42 GT: "Oh." She facepalms. "Great. Of course." 11:43 GT: "Guess it doesn't matter now the ark's taken over anyways." 11:43 GA: "sooo did *you* know?" 11:43 GA: "is this a likely reason as to why you freaked out the other day but forgot?" 11:43 GT: "God, but..." She frowns, and continues scribbling. "Did she say anything else? Is he OK? Is he alive? Has she heard from him lately?" 11:43 GT: "Also, what?" 11:44 GA: Doir wordlessly takes out his phone, opens up the memo, scrolls down to what Scarlet said, and shows Lily. 11:44 GT: She takes it and reads it. Her frown deepens as she does so. 11:45 GT: "Interrogating? That's...not right." 11:45 GT: "God damn it, did she LIE to me?" 11:45 GA: "...?" 11:45 GT: "Fuck. Of course she did. Of COURSE she did." 11:46 GA: "jeez, i dont keep any secrets from you." 11:47 GT: "Yeah, no, you really don't." 11:47 GT: "Stupid thing to do." 11:47 GA: "excuse me for wanting to trust the people closest to me, ass." 11:47 GT: She takes a shuddery breath. "OK. So. He's still on the Ark." 11:48 GT: "Fuck." 11:48 GT: "Trust is overrated." 11:48 GA: "yeah, i never trusted anyone. and then i died. and then i spent five years with some people, and then i learned how to trust." 11:49 GT: She begins pacing, not really listening. "I have to talk to Libby again. She didn't answer the first time. Might have to talk to fucking Scarlet if she keeps this up." 11:49 GA: "scarlets pretty cool. i was always told not to talk to her because she's like evil or something but actually she's nice." 11:50 GT: "Yeah. Nice." 11:52 GT: "Look, I have to go. This is...I need to talk to Libby. Again. God DAMN it." 11:52 GA: "btw you should probably check on vyllen" 11:52 GA: "hes likely been castrated" 11:53 GT: "What?" She blinks. "Oh. Right. Him." 11:53 GT: "I'll...later, I guess. Libby's more important right now." 11:53 GA: "ok. bye bye butterfly." 11:57 GT: She dashes out, leaving the notebook behind her in her distraction. 11:58 GA: "hey... you forgot... aaand youre gone. well, i shouldnt peek in this, and i should also return it as soon as possible." 11:58 GA: "he said, as he opened the notebook and totally disregarded normal morality." 11:58 GA: "heh."